I'm Already Married?
by xStrawberryShayx
Summary: Rin loves facepalming no matter the risk are. Suddenly Len joked about her being married. Rin gets offended, and ask herself how she see Len as
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV:  
>I faceplant my desk the 3rd time today, will I get brain damaged? I don't really care, don't even know why i'm faceplanting maybe because I'm just an idiot.<br>I can't really think straight in my class. All because the stupid girls squealing! Len, the player, must have something to do with this!  
>Some people even say he likes me! Pfft! Yeah right, If he would talk to me right now.<p>

"Hey, Rinny-chan~" I spoke to soon.

"What do you want, Kagamine?" I groaned at Len. Why can't Len leave me alone? The girls are even glaring daggers at me!  
>Not that I give a fuck. Neru's glare was the most eager. Neru just loooove that fucking Len.<p>

"Ah~ Rinny-chan. Don't be like that to your future husband," Len said. "Oh wait, your last name is already Kagamine, then I AM your husband!"

The hell Len? Are you trying to kill me mentally? Dude, If yes, it's working. Am I blushing? I can't let Len notice! I just stood up and ran to the roof of our school. I took a glance of Len while running, he looked.. hurt. Pfft. Yeah right, Rin.

"I can't believe Len would just lie in front of the whole class," I sighed and sat down. "he's just a player, he does that to every girl."

I should really stop talking to myself..  
>But, I had no one to talk to as a kid, so I just talk to myself. How sad of me. I sighed again, If my desk was here I would just faceplant. Maybe I should talk to my friends?<br>Do I even have any friends? Well, I have Luka, Meiko, Miku as my friends but they're different levels than me. I can't be friends with the other freshmen. Why? Cause all of them are Len's fangirls!

"Rin," A voice suprised me, as I turn around I saw Len. The same emotion as I took a glance of him. Is he really hurt?

"Rin," He called my name again. I have to answer right? Should I call him Kagamine or this timne his real name? Well I'm fucked

"Yes, Kaga-"

"Len" Len interupted me, rude much?

"huh?"

"Call me Len... please?" God, did he just begged? Did I react as a fangirl? No, fangirls would act like 'OMG! He begged! Soooooo.. Cutee!'. Why do I know this stuff? I ain't no fucking fangirl. (A/N: As you can see, I like the word 'fuck')

"U-Uhm.. Okay, Kaga- Len!" Len's glare is scary! It's like there's no tomorrow.

"Rin don't you remember?" Shit! It's all clear now!

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm bad at this, but I enjoy writing it 8D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" I asked Len who was relieved that I remembered him.

"Well, I knew you would hate me." Len said with a smile. I kinda happy he smiled. Emo Len is a no, no.

"No duh man, you're a fucking bully" Len was neighborhood bully. He would always stop me on my way to school and leave me with a few bruises and scratches. It was a torturing memory the scarred me for life. But Len, changed so much. From sadist to idiot. Respect.

"Glad to see you still love me, Waifu~." Ugh... Len, even though you harassesed me for 3 years you have no right to act like that, dude. Like, WTF man.

"Says who?"

"The fact you didn't ignore that you're my wife" he said with a smirk. If somebody won't stop me for the next 3 seconds, I swear I'm gonna punch him. I dare you to dare me, fool!

"Keep dreaming, Kagamine"

"I thought i told you to call me Len~" Len pouted which was really unattractive to me. I don't see what girls see in that face but it looks like his buttom lip is stung by a bee. Len, I wish you were stung by a bee. It would be totally a win, win! Girls would find it attractive, and I will laugh my ass off.

Isn't life wonderful?

Anyway, the only reason why I'm calling him Kagamine is because saying Len reminded me the pen he gave me.

"Len! Please stop! Why do you have to be so mean?"

The voiced that rang in my head pained me. Why do bully exists? Life would be full of smiles if happiness was easy.

What confused me is why am I still hanging out with Len? He bullied and made my life miserable. Who would enter a guy like him back into your life

Sure, he changed. But that doesn't mean he can't change back.

Should I give him another chance or not?

"Kagamine?" I tried my best not to cry in front of him. I can't show my weakness.

"I told yo-"

"How can I trust you again?" I cutted Len, I want a serious talk with him and hopefully I can get that and be happy with it.

Len took a deep breath and understood the athmosphere. I wish he would do that more often when I take a nap.

"To be honest, I don't know." Len was looking down on his feet and wondering what to say next. "But I would do anything to get your trust back."

Len had determination in his eyes. It made me happy, but I couldn't just give in easily.

I walked past Len and was about to exit the door. But before that, I said something loud enough for him to hear

"Good luck"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm lazy with this story for some reason. hat's why it took half a year, lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 6:30 Am. I had an hour to get ready to school. I was not excited and for two reasons.

1.) It's fucking school.

2.) Len

He's freaking torture! It's not that he's bullying me again or anything. He's being... nice. It's so painful. I know I told him he should make me trust him again. But duuude, this is bribery man.

You know one time, I told him I had to use the restroom. You know what he said? YOU KNOW WHAT HE FREAKING SAID? 'I'll do it for you'.

That's just messed up man. And I agreed to it for some reason. Sometimes I don't know myself... Who am I again?

No, really.

Who the fuc-

"RINNY-CHAN~"

"Huh?" As I went back to reality my eyes saw a pissed off Len. Since when did I went to school? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?

"You're an idiot," Len said with a pissed off tone. Well, excuse me mister i-is-so-perfect-on-sentence... wait, what?

I nervously laughed at Len which made him gave ma a suspicious look. "Sorry, Kagamine."

"When will you call me Len?" Len asked giving me the puppy eyes. That mofo ain't gonna work on me, fu.

"Sorry, Kagamine, not until you see a ring on this finger." I pointed my left hand pointer.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Len yelled while laughing. I hitted Len a little on his arm. We were getting some weird looks by some of our classmates. Well more like goo-goo looks for Len and knives for me. Aren't we so popular.

"Ok everyone, calmdown and go back to your seat." Mr. Kiyoteru entered the room with strict face. There's a rumor that he tp-ed his house. You know who made it? Me.

Yup.

..

..

...

No, I'm kidding. That would be a good rumor to start though. As I try to think about the method I was gonna use to spread a rumor a piece of chalk hit me on the forehead.

Oh god, I'm dead.

"Kagamine!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled.

"Yo!" I said with a calm face. I may be calm. But dude, I'm screaming inside.

sjdhwiohwjdsufhwiuui - That's my yell. So original.

"Pay attention in class please. Or else execution." Dafq bro? Trying to scare me? Well you succeed my good man. Well done.

Kiyoteru-sensei was about to continue a lesson but then somebody in-front of me raised his hand.

Len?

"Yes, Kagamine-kun?"

"Please don't kill my wife?" Len said with the puppy eyes that he tried to used at me 5 minutes ago. The girls fangirl-ed over his eyes while i just simply rolled mine. Smooth, romeo, smooth.

"Detention, Kagamine-kun." Kiyoteru-sensei turned around to continue the lesson.

"Serves you right, Kagamine!" I said while laughing my ass off.

"You too, Kagamine," Kiyoteru-sensei said without even looking at me.

"Well, shit." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>that was...fun. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot what lemon meant…. So I accidently read one… **

**Warning: A little KaiRin here**

* * *

><p><strong> Third Person P.O.V<strong>

As Rin was walking to the detention room, Rin thought to herself multiple things. Including, 'It was that damn Kagamine Len's fault. More like Fagamine,' Rin snickered to herself as she found a new nickname for him.

'But wait…. My last name is Kagamine too.' As realization hit her, Rin sighed and her pace to the detention room was slower.

"If I marry Kaito that wouldn't be a problem," Rin told herself. Her face brightened up to the solution to make it okay to call Len 'Fagamine'.

What she didn't know that Len was listening to her.

"Kaito needs to find his own girl." Len glared at Rin. The fact she was thinking to marry someone else than him was painful.

Kaito was the senior in the highschool. Rin appreciate him a lot which made Len jealous from time to time. He had dark blue hair and had a obsession with ice cream nobody could match with. For some reason, Rin finds that sexy.

"Len," Rin said with a very shy and polite tone.

"Yes..?" Len found the 'Polite and Shy Rin' adorable.

"You suck," and with that, Rin fastened her pace and went inside the detention room, leaving a dumbfounded Len on the halls.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Len screamed to no one particular. Apparently that was a confession to his ears, silly Len.

* * *

><p>Len went in the detention room and scanned the people in it.<p>

Luka is sitting next to Gakupo. Typical.

Miku, the bitch.

Sexy Rin, but that's not new.

What's new to Len is that she's sitting next to Kaito.

'Damn Kaito.' Len swore in his mind. Luckily, there was another vacant sit next to Rin. So of course, Len had to sit next to his sexy wife.

"Hey sexy," Len said with a wink. Rin just stared at Len waiting for the right time to slap him.

"Fuck you," Rin said with a glare. She smirked to herself finding victory in that sentence.

"Gladly," Len said, Which left a flustered Rin. She slapped Len's arm and turned around to talk to Kaito.

Victory is Len's

* * *

><p>Detention was slow and boring. Who finds detention fun anyway? Your mom? OHHH SNAP!<p>

Ehem.

Any it was 5 minutes 'till detention was over. Len took a peek at Rin, who was suspiciously quiet.

She was using one of her arms as a pillow. Her other arm was tapping on the desk she was sitting in. Len stared at Rin for like forever.

Rin felt the stare Len was giving and looked at him. She tilted her head and asked if he needs anything.

"Yeah, you," Len said with a smirk.

"Smooth line, Romeo," Len chuckled at Rin's joke. He felt flattered that she called him a prince. Len opened his mouth to say something unti lsomething rude interupted him.

"Hey, Rin!" Kaito said with a cheerful smile.

"Hm?" Rin looked at Kaito with a gentle smile, Len felt a pierce in his heart.

"Are you single?" Rin was confused on why her senpai asked a question like that.

"Y-"

"No, she's engaged with me," Len stared knives at Kaito and vice versa. Rin just stared at the two wondering what was going on.

"I see no ring on her finger," Rin looked at her left hand as Kaito proved a point. '_There was no ring indeed_' Rin thought to herself.

Len was annoyed by Kaito, he wanted to take Miku's leek and hit him with it.

Eww... Innuendo

The bell rung and Len had nothing to say to Kaito. Kaito said good-bye to Rin and left. Rin stood up and stretch she smiled at Len before giving him a wave.

'Rin never smiles at me,' Len thought.

"OMG, Rin are you possesed ?!" After that sentence he was red. Not because of blushing. Because of a specific slap

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm done :D decided to take turns on updating my fics, then uploding then on the same day. I'm running out of inspiration here<strong>

**and don't worry it wont take half a year again.  
>heh the words on this fic is 669 lolololol<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**My boyfriend read this fanfic o.O Now he's acting like Len (in the story) towards me.**

* * *

><p>"Riiiiiiiin, that hurt," Len whined as he try to catch up with Rin. He didn't understand why he got slapped by Rin. He was simply overwhelmed her actions and questioned it. Well maybe the words that came out his mouth weren't right.<p>

"Suck it like a man, Kagamine," Rin yelled at Len. That one time when she tried to be nice to him, he just ruined the moment.

That was the last time she tried being nice to him.

What am I saying? She was never nice to him.

"I am sucking it, you should now that, Rinny," Len smirked. Rin turned at Len with a glare and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to waste her energy furthermore with the male she is with.

'Calm down, Rin' She told herself multiple times. 'Calm down, or hit the fucker, your move'.

* * *

><p>Walking her way home with a whiny Len behind her, Rin noticed something suspicious along the way home. She turned around to look at Len, who was still complaining on how she was eye goggling on Kaito and not him… and other stuff.<p>

"I'm just saying if we're gonna get married we should do it on June, we have no school, the weather is kinda nice, good time to find a love hot-"

"Len," Rin interrupted the boy's sentence, noting to slap him later again. She studied the boy from the blonde ponytail to the school shoes every student have to wear. In his bag she notice a keychain attached to it saying his name in Kanji.

She finished noting the boys figure and appearances and looked around the route home. She looked up and smiled at orange sky, it was dawn and the color of the sky reminded her favorite color and orange.

Len was staring at Rin, confused on her actions for today. But he must admit he was blushing because of her.

Rin looked back at Len with a smile "Len," She repeated, softer this time.

"Yes?"

"This might be a stupid question to you." Rin looked down at her shoes unable to look at the in front of her.

"But.." She took in a deep breath before saying the next sentence which could change his life.

"Why are you still here?" She looked up at him with a straight face. Unlike Len imagination, Flustered cute and stutter-y .

"Huh?" Len tilted his head to the left while raising an eyebrow at Rin. He looked around finding an unknown route home.

"Woops.." Len looked back at Rin who had an angry yet moe face on.

"YOU STALKER!" Rin yelled trying to tackle Len. Len didn't want to move cause if he did, Rin would get hurt and he didn't want that.

He simply just hold her shoulders from a distance where he couldn't harm him. Rin was struggling to hit Len on the face, failing every time.

Len just smirked at his future wife acting so cute around him. He let go one of her shoulders using his hand the grab both of her hands. Rin was scared on what Len was going to do.

"What are you doing, stalker?!" Rin yelled at Len.

Len simply just shrugged and used his hand on her shoulder to pull her close and kiss her on the forehead. Rin frozed on his actions.

After the incident Len did, Len let go of her and ran his way home, leaving a shocked Rin behind.

Rin took a deep breath and put her right hand on her forehead.

"Disgusting," Rin muttered to no one particular.

But that wasn't what Rin want to mention to Len. On the way home she felt dizzy and bright light always appeared at the corner of her eyes.

'Call me crazy, buuuuut.' Rin took another look at her surroundings.

'Was somebody taking pictures at us?' Rin decided to ignore the nuisance and go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown P.O.V<strong>

"_Here's the pictures."_

"_Good job"_

"_So what shall we do with it?"_

"_Oh you'll see"_

"_You're evil, and that's what I love about you."_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p><strong>I would write longer…. But somebody is sooo needy. =A= so yeah… double update 'cause I was bored! Yaaaaaaay! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday, which meant no school for Rin. She was at the backyard of her house sitting on the porch where you can swing a little.

She checked thermometer on the sliding glass door behind her. She frowned at the temperature she was in. It was 108F.

'_Piss'_

She was only wearing a jean shorts and an orange tanktop. She was just thankful that Len wasn't here looking at her outfit.

'_He might come here_' She sighed, why did her brother have to be good friends with him? It was torture, two of the most annoying people in her world in the same house was _hell_.

_Ding dong._

She looked through the glass door to see if anybody was going to get it. After waiting for 5 seconds she decided to get the door herself. She faced forward and looked at black mat that was a few inches from her.

She decided to swing herself and jump off to land on it.

'_Well I'm fucking dumb'_ She thought to herself, wincing in pain.

* * *

><p>Rin's brother, Rinto, went for the door himself. When he opened the door he smirked seeing his best friend at the door.<p>

Len was wearing a bumblebee jacket which revealed a white shirt that has the writing 'Spice'. Under that he wore jean shorts and black converse.

"Yo, Len! Gonna marry my sister yet?" Len laughed at his question, best friends indeed.

"You know it." Len raised his hand which Rinto happily high-fived it. Rinto, let Len in and tossed him a banana.

"You read me like an open book, Rinto."

"Shut up, Len."

"Geez, you're like sister." Rinto grinned as if Len's comment was a compliment. Rinto flipped his blonde locks and tried to look for Rin up her room.

"I'll tell Rin that you're here, Len." Rinto said while adjusting one of the hair pins he borrowed from his sister. He always forgot to get a haircut. But then he realized if he did he would more or less like Len, that would be a nightmare for Rin.

"Wouldn't that piss her off?" Len asked Rinto.

"Exactly," Rinto smirked and turned around to go upstairs. Len shot his tongue and dive into the couch.

"PISS! RINTO, HELP!" Len heard Rin's voice and panicked, he ran through the furniture and opened the glass door.

Len saw Rin wincing in pain holding unto her feet. Her feet were burnt and glowed red. Rin looked at Len and was thankful that her savior has come.

"Len… can you call Rinto?" Rin begged Len as her face showed more pain when she leaned on them.

"Rin, what happened?!" Len picked up her feet and examine Rin's foot. Rin swatted his hand away.

"Shit, Len. That hurt!"

Len stood up and ran inside the house. Rin hoped he was gonna call Rinto cause her feet hurt like heck.

Len came back which Rin glared at.

'_I wanted Rinto not you'_ Rin decided to kept that thought to herself. She didn't waste her time on talking.

Len grabbed Rin's feet again Rin was about to swat Len's hand away again until Len blocked her hand and glared at her. Rin decided to take away her hand and looked away. It was like a knife poking at her when Len glared.

Len place an icepack on one of Rin's foot. He held it there for a few minutes before switching to the other foot. Rin held Len's hand from the pain she was getting from the ice.

Len would enjoy the moment but Rin's nails were long and she dugged them to his hand which hurt _ a __**lot**_.

"How did this happen?" Len looked at Rin in the eyes while still alternating the ice pack on her feet.

"I tripped?" Rin half-asked.

"Rin, you're the worst liar **ever**," Len held his laugh just in case Rin would dug in her nails more at him.

"Fine, fine." Rin looked at the black mat she landed on a few minutes ago.

"You know it's hot right?"

"Uh-huh"

"And the mat is black"

Len looked at the mat Rin was talking about and nodded at her again.

"And you know the color black and the heats aren't friends," Rin implied, hoping Len would catch up. "So basically it was fucking hot and I touch the mat." Rin finally said.

Len laughed at Rin thinking it wasn't possible for such a thing to happen.

"Rin, your such an ido- ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!" Len yelled. Rin dugged her nails harder at Len's hand, which almost made them bleed.

Rinto finally came out of the glass door still looking for Rin. "Rinny-Rin-Rin?" Rinto called out. He looked at the two figures standing before him and noticed their intertwine hands. Rinto gave a snickered and left the two love birds alone.

"Len,thankyou" Rin said as fast as she can, Len understand what she meant to say, but just for fun he played a game with her.

" I'm sorry, what?" rin took a deep breath

'_Wow, saying "Thank you" is that hard for her?' _Len thought.

"Thank you and I still hate you." Rin said as **nice **as possible she could.

Len chuckled at Rin's remark and finally notice the clothes she was wearing. "Somebody looks sexy today," Len said while winking at her. Rin gave him a little shove but since Len was stronger than her he still stayed put.

"Nice try, Rinny-Rin-Rin," Len said, while swaying his finger from left to right.

"Shut up, only Toto-nii calls me that"

"You guys have the worst nick names ever." Rin tried to shove Len again, but just as last time she failed.

"You know, a wife should never hit her husband that much."

"Then I have the right to hit since I'm not your wife."

"Uh-huh sure, you can do this now by yourself right?' Len lifted the ice pack which Rin took to hold it for a minute. Len still had a smirk on his face which made Rin want to wipe it off.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kagamine" Rin spat at Len, Len's smirk grew wider- if possible.

"I can't when your holding my hand for so long," Rin looked at their hands and snatched it away immediately. She dug in her left pocket to grab some orange hand sanitizer to clean her hands with.

"Meanie," Len said while pouting.

Rin rolled her eyes and tried her best to stand up to go back to the bench. Noticing what Rin tried to do, Len gave her a lift bridal style which Rin struggled and felt awkward in.

"Thanks.. I guess" Rin scooted away from Len until she was at the end of the other side where Len was sitting at.

"You're picky"

"You're disgusting" Rin said as she shot her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually happened to me once. Don't. Know. Why.<strong> **O_O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic belongs to SEGA… don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>"Man this game is awful," Len said fighting the urge not to throw the ps3 controller at the T.V. Rinto introduced him the game Sonic Next Gen (2006), he never thought a game could be so horrible. Rinto was approving Len's comment with a nod.<p>

"Told you"

"You wasted $20 for this?" Rinto playfully punched Len's right arm while Len put a fake face that he is hurt.

"Shut up," Rinto shot his tongue on his leg and drank the orange juice from the coffee table in front of them. Rinto looked at his cup and notice it was completely empty now. He called out to his sister asking for her to refill his cup.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin! Can you refill my cup?" Rinto raised his glass hoping that Rin would grab it from him.

"**Fuck** no!" Rin called out from afar. She was in the kitchen making some lunch for the three people occupied in her house.

She squealed as arms snaked around her waist from behind. She looked in the corner from her eyes and saw Len who had a big grin on his face.

"Len I have a knife in my hand," Len instantly let go of Rin and whistled. Rin continued to chop the carrots on the cutting board while humming a tune.

Len smiled at hearing Rin's voice while getting the pitcher that had the orange juice that Rinto oh-so-wanted.

"Need some help?" Len looked back at Rin who was now chopping celery. Len frowned at the green vegetable he despised.

"Are we going to have celery for lunch?" Rin turned around and looked at Len like was crazy.

"Nuh-uh!" Rin scrunched up her face at the vegetable. "I hate celery, this is for my hamster."

"I didn't know you had a hamster," Rin gave a shrugged and continue on her chopping. Len decided to leave her alone and went back to Rinto with the pitcher.

"What took you so long, on a honeymoon or something?" Len chuckled and shook his head he sat on the floor next to Rinto while eating the banana he didn't get the chance to eat earlier. Len asked if he could change the game which Rinto gladly accepted.

Len stood up and took the CD out and tried not to break on how horrible the game was. He went to the shelf and checks the games that Rinto and Rin had. He decided the take a random disk, any game would be better than Sonic 2006.

Len didn't really care what he picks and let Rinto played instead, he was more interested on Rin's cooking instead of the video game in-front of him. He stood up again and went to the kitchen where Rin was preparing the food on the plates.

When Rin saw Len she shot his tongue at him which Len smiled at. Rin rolled her eyes at the boy's smile and continue preparing the food.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see your hamster?" Rin looked back at Len and raised her eyebrow. Len just gave a straight-face showing how serious he was at the question. You should always be serious when looking at a hamster.

"O….k?" Len thanked Rin and helped her carry the food she prepared to Rinto. Len studied the food Rin had, it was fried rice consisting various vegetables and bacon.

"Thanks for the food!" Len and Rinto said in unison as they wolfed down on the rice. Rin showed them face of disgust while eating like a typical girl at her food.

Len chugged on a whole bottle of water which kind impressed Rin. "That was delicious, Rin!" Len stood up and grabbed Rin's hand and ran upstairs, dragging Rin along the way.

"Kagamine! I'm not done eating! Slow down or I'm gonna puke!" Rin covered her mouth preventing her from vomiting. Len suddenly stopped while looking around and back at Rin.

"What?"

"Where's your room?"Rin face-palmed and took her hand away from Len. She went back downstairs to finish her lunch which was far from done. "I'll show it to you later when I'm done"

Len frowned while following Rin back downstairs Rinto looked at them while a mouth full of rice is stuffed in him. Rin and Len were afraid that he might choke. Rin suddenly clutched herself with her arms.

"Shit, Rinto! Turn down the AC a little!" Rinto shook his head and kept the AC remote under him so Rin won't interfere with his winter wonderland. Len just took of his jacket not minding the cold at all and tossed it to Rin.

"What's this for?"

"I'm not cold"

Rin didn't really wanted to wear something owned by Len but since she didn't want her butt to freeze off she wore it and zipped it all the way. Rinto gave a thumbs-up to Len which Rin glared at.

"Dang Len, you smell like bananas" rin said as se was inhaling Len's jacket.

"Why are you inhaling my scent, Rinny?" Len said while smirking. Rin just shook her head and laid her head on her brother's shoulder. Len glared at Rinto for allowing this to happen. Rinto looked down on Rin and notice she was already sleeping

"She's a fast sleeper." Len said while poking her face. "Her cheeks are like marshmallows~!"

"Len, stop being gay." Len laughed and playfully hit Rinto on the arm which shook Rin a little. Rinto carried Rin and aid her down on Len's lap. "I owe you one, Rinto," Len said grinning like an idiot. Rinto rolled his eyes and took out his cellphone.

_Snap!_

Rinto held up his cellphone to Len seeing the adorable picture he took of the two love birds.

"Lenny approves" Len held up a fist which Rinto bro-fisted it happily. Rinto went back on the phone pressing random buttons. Len hoped what he heard was correct

"To: Everybody in the school," Rinto mumbled to himself, loud enough for Len to hear. Len wasn't sure if he would be happy or mad.

Well he knows what Rin would react to this. He better hide in a hole tomorrow.

Len suddenly remembered what Len and Rin were supposed to do. "Rinto, where is Rin's hamster?"

Rinto gave a confused look to Len, "Since when did she get a hamster?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't offend anybody D: <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Len was really confused. How could Rinto not know that Rin had a hamster? Was she lying? Rinto decided to check up Rin's room to see what Len was talking about. He was also on the cellphone line with Len so he could see what was going on. (Video call)

Rinto was currently upstairs waling to the end of the hall to Rin's room. The was obviously Rin's since there was a sign that was put up.

'**Rinto, Fuck off'**

Yup… Rin's room indeed. Rinto reached for the knob and turned it, when he noticed it only turned halfway he swore to himself.

"Shit."

_What's wrong? _Len said from the other line of the phone. Rinto repeated his actions while holding it up to show Len.

"It's lock," Rinto looked back on the phone seeing Len stroking Rin's head like a kitten. Rinto stared at Rin's short looking if her pockets was occupied. After seeing a bulge in her pocket Rinto face lit up. It was either a wang or keys.

"Hey, Len. Can you check Rin's pockets?" Len nodded and gently slid his hand in Rin's short.

"Pervert~" Rinto said with a high pitch imitating Rin's voice. Len thought Rin was awake and took his hand back. Rinto laughed at Len's reaction, Len's face was flushed while glaring at his cellphone which showed Rinto's laughing face.

Len looked back at Rin who was still sleeping, snoring silently. Len once again tried to slid back his hand to her pocket more gently this time. This time though he blushed like crazy.. why?

She **moaned**. Len eyes widened and stopped his hands on his tracks. That was… appropriate. Len finally reached in her pocket hoping not to wake Rin up. When he finally felt something he heard a little _jingle. _

'_Well at least I know it's not wang_' Len laughed nervously himself as he finally took out Rin's keys out of her pockets. He turned his head to the stairs and threw the keys. Rinto jogged to the other side of the halls and picked up the keys.

* * *

><p>Rinto turned the keys, he heard a little <em>click<em> which meant the door was unlocked. Rinto smiled and opened the door infront of him.

"_Rinto,_"Len called out from the other line. Rinto looked back at his phone which showed off a pissed off Len.. What did he do?

"What?"

"_Stop pointing the phone at your wang._" Rinto scratched his head a little while laughing nervously.

"Sorry, Len"

"_Whatever," _Len rolled his eyes. "_Just show me the _room." Rinto saluted at the phone and brought it up while examining the room.

Rin had a twin bed covered in a orange bed sheet. She had a three pillows one being a Orange. Le n couldn't tell what colors was the wall cause of the low quality. But in his guess, it was orange.

Rinto faced the phone everywhere in the room finding no hamster anywhere. He looked back at Len and shrugged. He was about to say he was gonna go back down until he heard something.

"Len loo-"

"_Len? Are you on the phone? Why am I in your lap?" _Rinto heard a yawn and immediately hung up he ran downstairs forgetting to close the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rinny-Rin-Rin you woke up~" Rin stood up and found Rinto panting a little. Rin questioned his actions.<p>

"What am I in Len's lap?"

"You asked for it." Len said suddenly cutting in.

"What? No way?" Rin hunged her mouth open like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world. "Is that true Toto-nii?" Rinto nodded, finally caught all his breath.

"I was gonna put you in mine, but you were all like 'But I want to be in Lenny's lap~'" Rinto said, while trying to imitate Rin's voice again. Rin just felt self-conscious on her voice.

"No way." Rin said while shaking her head. Len, who was behind her, was smirking and trying his best not to laugh. He was very lucky that Rin wasn't looking at him 'cause if she was he would laugh his butt off by now.

"Yes way." Rinto and Len said in unison. Rin was lost in words.

'_She's so gullible._' Rinto and Len thought.

"Just… uhmm.. go to hell! I'm going to bed," Rinto looked at the wall clock on top of their T.V.

"At three?" Rinto raised his eyebrow looking at Rin. Rin just shrugged "Better than being with you guys."

"Hey, Rin," Len called out to Rin which made Rin look at him, which Rin didn't know Len was really close to her. So when Rin, tried to look at him…. He accidently kissed her cheek. Rin backed away holding her cheek for her dear life.

"Shit, Len! First my forehead, now my cheek? What's next?!" Len put his finger in his chin thinking for a moment.

"Lips?"

"Hell, no!" Rin stood up and grab the bowl of celery and walked upstairs in the process of pushing Rinto which made him off balance a little. Luckily, a couch was there to catch him.

Rin entered her room which she noticed was unlock and open. Rin screamed for the guys to hear, "Did you guys enter my room?!"

"Run, Len! RUN!" And after three seconds a door slam was heard. Rin just face-palmed at their actions.

"Haven't done that in a while, I see." A figure came out of Rin's closet which Rin smiled at sincerely.

"Haha, Well, I didn't really want to lose more brain cells."

The figured embrace Rin and laid his head on hers "I'm going soon," He muttered in her head. Rin's eyes widened, and looked at the figures in her eyes.

"It's really happening?" The figured nodded.

"Congratulations," Rin didn't if she was happy or not.

"I got you celery."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I'm too lazy to do it now<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Rin was currently sleeping on her desk; she didn't want to talk to anybody since most of the girls because of Len flirting with her.

He was the reason she didn't had any friends in school. Would she consider Len as a friend, I don't think so.

Len approached the sleeping figure and shook her a bit to wake her up. When she looked up to meet his eyes he noticed she changed her hairstyle. Instead of her hair flowing down to her shoulders and bangs being secured by hairpins, she was wearing a mid-high ponytail and her left band was braided and secured by only one hairpin.

He noted she was wearing a bit of make-up too.

"Aw~ Did you change your appearance just for me?" Len cooed while having a smirk playing on his lips. Rin showed a face of disgust and put her head back down.

"It's time for lunch you know?" Rin groaned and tried to shoo Len away. She wasn't in the mood for eating.

"Not hungry" Len leaned in to Rin's ear and whispered, "Want a good night kiss?" and puffed in her ear. Rin jolted up and held her right ear. She glared at Len and walked away to the cafeteria. Len waved at Rin while saying, "Have a good lunch, my dearest" and giving her a flying kiss which Rin ignored completely.

Rin was walking to the cafeteria. To cure he boredom a bit she was dragging her hand on the side of the right hallway. When suddenly a door opened and dragged her inside the dark classroom.

"Dafuq?! Let me go!" Rin eventually bit the culprit's hand and turned on the lights near the door, which revealed Len's fan club.

'_Shit_' Rin swore to herself, '_They're gonna murder me._'

She saw Neru was holding a rope of some sort. Are they gonna hang her? Neru started talking which made Rin shiver a bit.

"As you can see, there's a banner in here." Neru pointed up and indicated the banner that said Len's fanclub. Rin gag at the loviness Len was getting.

"But~" Neru continued with a smirk clearly plastered on her face. She pulled the rope which made the banner fell. Rin was confused, have they gave up on Len.

'_Should I be happy?_'

But then as the banner fell down another appeared right before Rin was about to leave. As she saw the banner she wanted to burn it down as well as Len's fangirl. Rin read the banner over again and again, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.

**RinxLen fanclub **was plastered on the yellow banner.

"The fuck, Neru?" The first words that came out of Rin's mouth. It was better than beating the crap out of her new fangirls

Neru giggled and sqeauled which made Rin flinch and cover her ears. '_Neru's actions are poison._' Rin pointed out.

She then took out her dearly loved phone and showed it to Rin. It was a picture of Rin, wearing Len's jacket laying down on his lap while Len was stroking her hair and had a gentle smile on his phone. Rin snatched the phone from Neru to get a better look at it.

She looked at the sender which made her throw the phone at Neru.

Somebody's brother is gonna get it…

Rin barged out of the room and went back to the classroom. Her blue eyes searched from left to right looking for the other blonde who might be a part of this, but when the figure wasn't there she simply sighed and went back to her desk.

She looked for her pencil case in her desk but found a letter instead. She observed the letter it had her name plastered in the front with hearts. Her first guess was Len being silly and Romeo like.

When she opened the letter she noticed that it wasn't a letter of Len's lovey-dovey words. Instead it was pictures of her and Len. There was even one time where he kissed her on the forehead.

"The heck," she whispered hoping no one would hear her. She opened the letter wider and found a little piece of paper in it. She took the paper and notice there was a smell of vegetables that made her face scrunched a little.

**Please go out with me, if you don't I'll ruin your life. **

'_Psh, like I care about my life._' It might've sound emo, but it was true. She really didn't care what people think about her. The only opinion that matter to her was her brother's and _him. _

She decided to shove the letter to her bag. If she threw it on the trashcan, someone might've picked it up.

**Rin's POV **

I noticed that I feel a bit weird, somewhere on my head.

I fumbled with my hair noticed that my hair was in a pony tail and my bangs were different. I looked behind me and saw Miku texting her oh-so loveable boyfriend… her third one.

I poked her arm which made her looked at me. She smiled, which is disgusting I might add, and asked if I wanted anything.

I pointed my hair, "Do you know who did this?"

She nodded and gladly pointed herself. The bitch touched my hair?!

Great, now I have to comb my hair three times more than I usually do. Which is one obviously, like what the fuck is wrong with if you do it more than once.

Unless you shower twice a day, no seriously, the fuck brah?

"Why?" I asked Miku while tilting my head. My face kinda feels heavy now that I think about it.

Oh no….

She's turning me to those chick-flick-zombies-with-a-head-for-a-boyfriend..

Did I just reference Lollipop Chainsaw?

If life was that easy, I would love to chop Len's head. Wait, wouldn't that make him my boyfriend?

Let's forget about that shall we? No? Fuck you.

"I got bored so I played with your hair," Miku said in a matter-of-fact tone more like bitch-and-a-fag tone. Haha! I crack myself up.

I heard the door open revealing Kiyoteru-sensei and Len. When I made eye contact at Len he winked which made me gag. But Neru and the other fangirls giggled. Like what the heck is wrong with this people.

"Hello, class. Today we're doing math." I wish there was such a thing not boring, not shitty worth activity.

Oops.

School is the opposite of that. Damn I hate my life =n=

Kiyoteru gave Len a signal which meant he needs to go back to his seat. When he finally went to his seat I flicked him in the ear which made him jump a little.

"What did you do this time?" I whispered making sure the enemy doesn't hear me, by enemy I mean everyone I hate. Which means the whole human kind except my brother.

"I beat up a dude." Len said proudly. Which made a piece of chalk flung at him, we both looked at Kiyoteru-sensei who was glaring trying to hold back a smile. The hell?

"Kagamine-kun, stop flirting with Kagamine-san." Miku laughed behind which made me reach her ponytail and yanked it.

"Detention~" Kiyoteru sang.

I thought it was two warnings, somebody is planning something that somebody knows that plan of something that I am part of this something.

Did I made sense?

* * *

><p>Len and I walked at the hall where detention usually is held up. Len didn't say anything which I must say is a good look for him. But what was suspicious is that he is grinning.<p>

When we reached the detention door I opened it quickly so we could get it over quickly.

"What the heck?!" Was the first words that came out of my mouth before getting pulled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't I funny writer?sarcasm**


	10. Should I Trust You?

**Sorry this was late, still at the hospital. Sick as freak yo**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

So listen to this, I'm not sure you're gonna believe me or not. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. But boy, I'm regretting I ever did.

I'm back at Kiyoteru-sensei's class.

Normal, right? You are **dead** wrong.

I'm not actually **in** his class, I'm **above** his class.

"**Len, what happened here?!" This so called **_**room**_** looks so different than before. **

**It was completely dead. Mostly there would be at least 3 students in here. But nope, nothing at all. Even the advisor wasn't here. **

**I looked at Len to see that he was smiling and had said proudly, "Like it?"**

**I turned around to see the atmosphere again. **

_**Dead**_

"**Well, kinda.." I said truthfully. Not that I like to be alone with Len or anything! And no, I'm not being tsundere….**

**Shut up.**

**It's just it's better than having everyone I don't like in the same room as me. **

**Len looked proud that I like the atmosphere and walked toward the other end of the room. Under one of the desk he took out a tool box and pulled out a screw driver.**

"**Where did you get that?" Len turned around gave me wink which I almost gagged on, seriously stop doing that. **

"**Secret~" Len said while rolling the screw driver around. I hope you poke your eye. **

**Len took a chair out and place it near a wall. He signaled me to come over which I ignored completely. **

**You can't tell me what to do. The only person who can tell me what to do is me. **

**I control my mind~ Ohhh~ Scary~~ **

**Ehem. **

"**Come on, Rin. I need your help." Len whined as he was stomping his feet as a child. What is he 5? **

**Oh my god this explains a lot. **

**I shook my head and turned around to face the door. I'm not doing anything he says. **

**I heard footsteps come closer to me as it echoed to the room. Either if that's Len or a ghost… I prefer the ghost thank you very much. **

**I suddenly felt being lifted off the ground by strong arms, has he been working out or something. .My shota is so manly~ **

**Uhm.. Nevermind I said that, please. **

**I struggled at Len's grip as he carried me to the other room. Lord jesus, help! **

"**Len! Let me go!" Len shot his tongue at me which made me pout and turn the other way. Stupid, Len. **

"**Nice to know you're calling me by my first name, Rinny~" I never noticed that. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? The world will never know. **

**Len put me down on a chair, which made me face an open vent. I gave Len a confused glance, did he want me to go in or something? **

"**Get in," Len said like he was going to kill me if I didn't go in. I'm just lucky I wore stockings, I wouldn't want Len to stare at my special area for like… never. **

**Did I make sense? **

**Who gives a fuck, I'm going in. **

And that my friend, Is how I am in now. Apparently, Len wants him and I to ditch. Should I be thankful?

So anyway, like I said I was above Kiyoteru-sensei's class." Behind me I could heard Len fidgeting or something. It was making a lot a noise so I had to shut him up.

"You're making a lot of noise, Len!" I half whispered half yell whie looking at Len. After hearing my sentence Len had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh no..

Suddenly I felt Len's hand at my shoe, I tried to swat it but he pulled me which made me lay down on my stomach. Len then flipped me and pinned down my hands above my head.

"I could be noisy If I want Rin, trust me" Len bent down to whispered those 10 words which made me blushed with anger. This man can make girl angry if he wanted to.

**Very** angry.

After pulling away, Len now crawled above me so now he was in front of the air vent this time.

"I hate you," I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Love you too, sweetie" Darn it, he heard me.

After a few minutes of crawling Len told me to stop as we were now above another air vent. Len went into a sitting position and lift his legs up. Then with all his force he kicked down the air vent resulting a loud_ clang_ at the landing.

Len shot down and landed safely on his feet.

Pfft, Show off.

"Rin, jump down!" Len called out to me as I peeked down the air vent. Currently we are in the gymnasium. Nice place for escaping. Luckily, no class was here.

"No way!" I replied. Suddenly, Len brought out his arms.

"I'll catch you! Don't worry."

Should I jump or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Should she? I dunno.. Plot? Is that a type of food? I like food.<strong>


End file.
